The present invention relates to a device for temporarily immobilizing in translation a shaft relative to a body or tube in which it is mounted, and more particularly a steering shaft in an automobile vehicle steering column casing tube.
A steering shaft is indeed rotatively mounted within the steering column casing tube by means of bearings allowing it to turn freely. Some bearings also ensure an axial immobilization of the steering shaft relative to the tube. But bearing in mind that these bearings are costly, there is an increasing tendency to replace them by cheaper needle or other bearings, which allow a relative displacement in translation. Generally, this axial freedom of movement of the shaft in the tube presents no inconvenience in the construction and utilization of the vehicle, because in most cases the axial immobilization function is no longer of interest when the steering column is mounted, since it is secured to the steering box which is itself immobilized. On the other hand, when storing or handling the shaft-steering column assembly before mounting, there is a danger of an axial separation of these two parts and consequently a deterioration of the assembly.